Elemental girls
by KB Twilight
Summary: A female armors fic. Commonly used idea with a new twist. I promise this one is a bit different. When the Ronins and Warlords meet their mirror images they may find that they are the ones in the mirror. REVISED: starting 4 30 05
1. Prologue

**KB: _This story has been revised._**

**Soffia**: It's better...

**Saceria**: At least we hope it is.

**KB**: I'm changing the plot (because I don't remember what the original plot was going to be) and I'm changing some of the characters names. I promise it will be better than it use to be.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Ronin Warriors. And this will serve for all chapters, since it sticks to play broken record. Arigato!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_This story takes place three years after Talpa was defeating, two years after Gaiden, the other two movies never happened, making the Ronins seventeen._

_Anubis has recently returned to life (for some reason no one knows how he did it and he isn't elaborating on the matter), he, Kayura and the other Warlords have left the Youjakai and are temporarily living in Mia's Mansion (which I am going to make bigger than it actually is) with the Ronin Warriors (who are out of school for summer)._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CRASH!

The morning sun illuminated the white paint of the Koji residence, along with the few people inside who were near windows. Mia sighed from behind her newspaper as she heard yet another breaking... something. She had no idea what the boys had gotten into _this time_ and, at the moment at least, she found that she could care less. Ever since she had allowed the ten of them to move in with her something was always breaking.

"They're at it again I see." Mia craned her neck to look up at the rusty haired boy that was standing behind her drying his hand on a kitchen towel. Cye just smiled down at her as more yelling came from the floor above them. His smile fell slightly when a body fell down the stairs to the left of the couch where Mia was sitting. When the dust cleared, a tangle of arms, legs and bluish-black hair was all that could be seen.

This wasn't the first time the warrior of strength had fallen down the stairs in Mia's house, and it also wasn't the first time he had been pushed. There were only two people that it could have been, Sage had left earlier that morning, Rowen, Kale and Dais all had yet to master the advanced technology known as an alarm clock, and the majority of the others were downstairs. After de-tangling himself, and brushing himself off, Kento of Hardrock glared at the stairs as if they had committed some horrible crime then he stalked back upstairs yelling at whoever had stolen his donut. Donuts were more important than a little tumble afterall.

Kona Toshitada, more commonly known as Anubis, continued to smile at the younger warriors' antics from his place across from Mia on the other couch. At his side was a young-looking girl with long black hair, pulled back into a pony tail, and large blue eyes partly covered by red-painted eye lids. Lady Kayura was quite a sight that morning, still wearing her royal blue pajamas and trying not to fall asleep on her cousin's shoulder. Anubis just smiled at her before turning to the other two people in the room, "Let's just be thankful Sage and Kale keep different hours."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door to the classroom flew open as the last bell rang. In the doorway stood a average-sized, or maybe a bit taller than average, girl with shoulder length black hair, deep blue eyes and extremely tanned skin. She was dressed in a white tee-shirt with the words 'MILK BALL' across the front in large red letters, and worn blue jeans with grass stains covering the knees and seat. Her tennis shoes were no better off.

"I'm so sorry Mr... huh?" Her strict first period teacher, who was always yelling at her for being late, was no wear to be seen. Her class mates giggled a bit but she just shrugged and went to sit between two of her friends. Rebecca Sanders was never one to question her good luck.

"Late again I see, Magma." Turning in her seat Rebecca, better known as Becca, smiled with all her usual Charisma at her teammate. "Not my fault, my alarm clock was on the Fritz and Gran forgot to wake me up."

Aforementioned teammate, Kat Davis, just smirked and shook her head. She had always thought it sucked to go to an all-year-round school, she was a bit grumpy since most kids were getting to sleep in this morning. Kat was a fairly tall girl with short blue hair and blue eyes. She was wearing baggy, black, Tripp pants with rows of metal rings running along the sides. Her tee-shirt was also rather baggy with a picture of some metal band on the front.

On Becca's other side sat Kat's twin sister, Sara. Other than their height the Davis twins had very little in common. Sara was a beautiful, quite girl with long blonde hair that fell into her light violet eyes; most of the males in the city were just begging to lick the dirt off her shoes. Her hunter green skirt white blouse, and sandals would have been extremely difficult to train in had she been at her grandfathers Kendo dojo where the Twins had both become expert swordsmen.

Without a teacher the class talked happily about whatever came to mind, but the entire class fell silent when the door opened and the principal walked in. Behind him came a tall woman with long lava colored red hair and hard green eyes.

"Class," the principal began, looking like he had just been told he had five minutes to live. "You're teacher was involved in a horrible accident this morning as his way to school. The police are still unsure of what happened; but, we have luckily been able to find a new teacher in such short notice. I would like to introduce your new teacher, Miss. Akuni."

The woman behind him gave a small smile, one that didn't reach her eyes, and bowed slightly to the class. "I'm sorry I have to be here in such... sad, times. But I'm sure we are going to have..." Her eyes temporarily locked with Becca's. "Fun."

Beside her Becca felt Sara shift. Kat tensed on her other side until Becca could see the girl's knuckles turning white with the pressure. The twins shared one other thing besides their height and love for swordsmanship, their sixth-sense. Although she couldn't ask what they had felt while the teacher's eyes were upon them, Becca had a feeling that when she did find out, she wouldn't like their answer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A few miles away a tall silhouette stood atop a skyscraper, looking down onto the restless city below. Muttering words that no one could hears the figure was surrounded by a light glow and the wind blowing through the city began to blow much harder. The glow began to grow brighter and brighter until it became blinding.

Then everything stopped. The city went back to normal without any of the millions of ant-size people below ever knowing that something had happened in the clouds above them. The citizens of New York city went on about their daily lives without sparing a glance to the heavens above.

However, if one of them had looked up, had looked away from the morning paper, or the car they would never own parked across the street, they may have noticed the shadow of a woman with long hair perched on the side of the giant building. They might have seen the way the clouds began to churn and disappear as the heat was sucked out of them and they began to dump their load on the city below. They might have seen the beginning of the change that would cost all of their lives.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**KB**: The revised prologue of Elemental Girls. Please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 1

Sage fanned his face with his hand as he walked down the crowded sidewalks of Toyama. Even though it _was_ July he couldn't understand why it was suddenly gotten so hot. Sage now regretted wearing his khaki dress pants, the sweat was making them stick to his legs and it was rather uncomfortable.

Traffic rushed past without giving the tall blonde a second glance; unless there was a female driver, then he got more glances than he was comfortable with. Ignoring the cars and trucks rushing past him at speeds that were likely far above the speed limit the warrior of light leaned against the railing of the bridge he had just come across and looked out over the water. Something didn't feel right.

This was the same feeling he had gotten when standing in front of Talpa's castle or when he was captured in New York. The feeling of ice in the pit of his stomach, it almost made him want to throw up. Someone, or something, was coming, that much he was sure of; what he didn't know was which side they were on.

"Both, most likely." Sage jumped as his mental question was answered in a deep, gruff voice. He didn't even have to turn around to know who had read his mind. "Hello Kale."

"Halo." Was all Kale gave by was of greeting as he leaned backwards against the railing and watched the cars zoom by. Both were very tense, unlike the rest of the warriors Sage of Halo and Kale of the Winter Armor had yet to put aside their differences. Even though they were technically on the same side, trust was next to impossible between the wearers of the Twin armors.

Despite Sage's usually quite nature he couldn't help but break the silence. "I thought you were still asleep."

"When you left? I was, but you aren't that hard to track." Sage arched one blonde eyebrow at this but chose not to question the matter further. "What did you mean by _both_?"

Kale just smirked. "What? You don't know?" Sage's glared urged him to elaborate. "By nature a human's heart can only be good or bad. No matter what they do to show otherwise they can't be both. I feel it too, I can't tell what it is but something that is both good and evil is coming. Or rather" He paused and shifted uncomfortably, "I think that the evil is already here, but the good has yet to arrive."

"Two different things you mean?" Sage had to admit that what Kale said made sense. But receiving new enemies and new allies at the same time seemed a bit unusual, and seemed a bit unlikely to him. Sage narrowed his eyes, as much sense as it made Kale could still be wrong. Either way, Sage still didn't trust Talpa's most obedient ex-Warlord.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shadows covered everything, a shadowy figure sat on a dark throne and the only source of light came from the dark purple fire on the left side of the throne.

"I believe the warriors are on to us Milord." Said someone with a beautiful feminine voice. A deep voice answered her in a sinister tone. "And what. my dear, makes you believe such a thing?" A woman became visible behind the flame and bowed low before her lord. She had long dark crimson hair and deep gold eyes that held no emotion in their depths, and most likely never had. "Akuni was too obvious. The twins know she is not what she appears to be. Also, The male twin-armor wearers expect something, though I doubt they know what it is."

"Perhaps. But expecting something to happen is not the same as knowing what that something is, and knowing how to stop it. Have you done as I ordered, Akuichi?"

"Yes Milord."

"Then even if they did understand, they could not stop us. They will all perish."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hm... I know I am not from America, but I was not aware it could snow so early in the year."

Andreis blew gently on her coffee cup with her blue eyes still closed in deep thought. She heard the tapping of fingernails on the restaurant table that the pair were sitting at and opened her eyes to stare into Selen's lavender ones. The spring seasonal sighed heavily before setting down her cup and folding her hands under her chin, "Yes, I hear that New York has never had snow like this in mid-July." Andreis tugged gently on the left sleeve of her navy blue sweater before letting her right hand play with the end of her knee length blue skirt. With her left hand she picked her coffee cup and sighed again before bringing it to her lips.

Andreis was physically in her twenties but in actuality was a 440 year old woman that was born in a small village in Russia. Andreis Tasya, or as she was more commonly known, Anne, was the only warlord to have originally been on the side of the Dark Lord. She had switched sides about halfway through the war and fought beside the Ronins and her fellow Warlords. Currently, as she sat across from one friend, waiting on another, she was very glad she had.

Selen absently twirled a strand of her waist length green hair around one finger. She stared out the window with a distant look that made it seem like she was looking through the flakes of silver instead of at them. Selen was a 20 year old Egyptian girl whom had traveled to America to assist the Ronins in concurring the Dark Lord. Her well tanned skin was a major give-away to her origins. She wore a lavender sweater and an ankle length green dress that she prayed never to have to fight in. Both her ankles and wrists held golden bracelets, and gold earrings dangled from her ears.

"Danni's late."

Anne sighed once again, something she seemed to be doing a lot lately, and nodded slightly. It was common for Danni to be late to her own funeral so she wasn't really worried. It would only be a matter of time before the Autumn Warlord walked through the door and...

Both girls looked up as a shadow fell over their table. '_good timing_' Andreis thought wryly. Danni Jessamine, twenty one year old American wearer of the Mystique Armor, could be considered beautiful, if you could get past the scowl currently decorating her face. Long wavy silver hair fell on either side of her face before stopping somewhere above her waist. Two crystalline blue eyes glared at the bearers of the Demonique and Snakebite armors. Andreis wasn't even fazed her companion's foul mood, she sipped her coffee calmly with her eyes closed, not even giving the younger woman a second glance. Selen, on the other hand, shifted uncomfortably under her friend's gaze before looking away.

Danni wore a hunter green wind breaker over a red turtle neck and worn black jeans with holes ripped through the knees. The legs of her pants were soaking wet, not to mention the seat. Most likely she had run all the way to the dinner, trip on a patch of ice and landed in a snow bank. That conclusion also explained the sour look on her face.

"This morning, you guys felt something right? Coming from downtown?" Her expression was now slightly nervous as she slid into the booth. "Tell me I wasn't the only one that felt that..."

Andreis slowly opened her eyes and looked past her teammates at the snow covered city beyond the window. "I felt... something. It could have been anything, but..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The living room was filled with the light of the TV as the news anchor adjusted his collar, sweat pouring down his normally calm face, "The entire world is undergoing a major heat wave. In high latitude and elevation areas the temperature has jumped to 70F degrees and rising. Areas near the equator have been evacuated due to rising temperatures of 200F degrees and above. Scientists are frantic as the polar ice caps begin to melt. All outdoor events have been canceled due to the rising..." The light went out with a blink as Kento flipped off the television.

The air outside in Toyama and surrounding areas was well over 100F degrees. High radiated off the sidewalk in waves so thick it was difficult to see through them. The lake on Mia's property was a fraction of its normal size and water that remained was boiling. The majority of the residents had taken to wearing shorts and tank tops, or no tops, when the air conditioner had blown.

Ryo was the only person in the entire world that was dressed normally. The extreme heat didn't really bother him, in fact it almost made him feel stronger. What was bothering him was how easily the heat was overpowering his friends. He was also worried; Sage had left early that morning before most of the household was even awake and he hadn't returned. Kale had also left after he had woken up. Ryo sighed, wherever the two were, there were probably getting at each other's throats.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was a day of firsts. Sage Date and Sasaki Kuujurou, or, as he preferred to be called, Kale, could be found in a local diner, having lunch and a civilized conversation. They had stayed on the bridge until the heat became unbearable in their current attire, that was when they had fled to the safety of the closest diner with A/C. They had ordered lunch and were comparing theories about what could be causing such a heat wave when the heat overpowered the poor air conditioner and its life had come to a abrupt halt. The two warriors really didn't see a point in moving after that; there were probably no more cool spots in the entire country so why waste energy by moving?

"It's almost like someone is taking all the heat from somewhere else and putting it here, ne?" Sage commented with a small laugh. He had never spent so much time in the other's company without getting in a fight and for some reason the warrior of light was in an extremely good mood, despite the rising temperatures.

"Maybe." Kale answered while watching the manager of the small restaurant try with all his might to fix the small cooling contraption in the corner.

Sage almost had to do a double take at the answer he received; Kale was agreeing with him, it really was a day of firsts. Standing up Sage stretched before turning to the other warrior, as nice as it was to get along for once the others would be starting to worry. Of course, that's not what he told Kale, "Maybe we should ask Anubis or Kayura."

Kale nodded and fished his part of the bill out of his pants pocket, then he followed his former enemy back out into the blistering weather.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Geez, who opened the freezer door and forgot to shut it?"

"Oh stop yer whinin' Kris! Ya haven't shut up since we left the buildin'." A girl with short blue locks and a heavy New York accent yelled at her large friend as they waited on a street corner beside their school. A smaller, tanned girl with shoulder length brown hair rolled her eyes at the two and went back to scanning the door to the school building where their other friends would soon appear.

The school board had dismissed early due to the freezing cold and the snow that was pilling up on the roads. At first the three friends were all overjoyed to be getting out of class, until they realized they weren't dressed for such a drastic weather change.

The first girl, Kristi Faust, was also the biggest, but judging from the muscles protruding from her shirt sleeves very little of it was actually fat. Kristi had a round face and brown eyes, partly covered by dark bluish hair. She was dressed in blue jean overalls over an orange short sleeved shirt, and brown tennis shoes that looked like they had almost seen the inside of a trash can many times.

Rosette Hatterson was a tall lanky girl whose short, dark blue hair fell into deep blue eyes. Rosette, better known as Ro, was the only one of the three wearing anything close to being appropriate for the unexpected weather. Her yellow tee-shirt was covered by a blue wind breaker, and her blue jeans were in fairly good condition, other than being thoroughly soak from her trip into a snow bank.

The smallest, but surprisingly oldest, was Ceilia Moore, a young girl from Hawaii that had moved to New York to fight in the battle against the Dark Lord. But at the moment she was too busy freezing to think about their late enemy; her light blue knee-length skirt was doing nothing to keep her warm, nor was her white short-sleeved blouse.

"Don't you two ever shut up?"

Ro and Kristi, who each had the other in a very efficient headlock, looked up at Kat's voice and the sound of snow crunching under two pairs of tennis shoes and a pair of sandals.

"I don't think I've ever seen them be quite for more than a few seconds." Sara answered with a small laugh. Rosette glowered at her best friend before mustering up as much dignity as she could, "so what do ya make of the weather we been havin' lately?"

The twins faces fell and their exchanged a glance. "Actually," Kat started. "That's one of the things we wanted to talk to you guys about." Sara nodded, "Did you guys feel anything odd this morning?"

"Other than the creepy new teacher?" Becca asked. "You guys acted really weird when she came in."

Kat shook her hair causing the snow that had started piling up there to fall to the ground with its cousins. "I'd never felt an aura like hers before. It was completely dark, and there was an empty space where her heart should have been. But that isn't what we're talking about."

"It was after first period; a strong blast of power, it came from the center of the city. I don't know when it was but the snow started just afterwards."

The others considered this for a moment before Ceilia piped up in a lightly accented voice, "Maybe we should ask Anne..." The others nodded and headed towards the center of town were the Warlords would surely be."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"This isn't natural, I didn't even think one world could hold this much heat." Anubis took a sharp intake of breath at his friend's words. Kale was right of course, the heat didn't appear to be from this world but he didn't know where it had come from, or how to put it back. "Yes, I've heard rumors of such things happening. But I've never..." He let the rest of what he was going to say die on his tongue and went back to staring at the floor. Kale, who had done all the talking thus far, continued trying to wear a hole is the floor with renewed vigor. Kayura was sitting on a chair in a corner, eyes staring unfocused into a distance only she could she. The only other person in the room, Sage of course, leaned against the door frame in a trance-like state, watching the other three people in the room. So far the only thing the meeting had done was give everyone a time to broad while the others slept. Even at night the temperature inside was at least 60F degrees, but at least it wasn't the same searing heat as during the day.

Slowly, Kayura stood up, her eyes coming back into focus, with a thoughtful expression on her face. "World joining. That's what its called right? Everything from one world flowing into another is world joining, I think." Kale and Sage exchanged confused looks and asked her what that meant.

"It means someone is trying to move something to our world." Anubis answered for her. "It could be anything, but..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Remind me again what the point of this is..." Akuichi smiled at her sister's naivety. The two stood on the tiled roof of a dojo in New York City, New York. Inside there could hear the voices of nine fairly young sounding girls that were discussing theories not far from the truth. Their intelligence surprised her but she could help but smile at how helpless their were to change their fate.

"My dear baby sister, do not worry about the intent of our lord's plan, I assure you it is foolproof." She smiled. "Which is probably a good thing, considering how foolish our targets are. These are merely the effects of world joining, they will pass when the joining is complete and the majority of the population will go back to living their happy little live without ever knowing what hit them. Until our lord receives the power he craves, then they'll all die."

The elder of the two girls couldn't hold back her laugher any longer, and the sound of her voice carried into the night as the two disappeared.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Saceria**: Akuichi and Akuni, Evil one, and Evil two, very original names aren't they?

**KB**: Shut up, I couldn't come up with anything without stealing characters from my other fics.

**Soffia**: Please tell us what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe we're not going to **DO** anything about it!" Ceilia Moore sighed, and watched her breath condense when it hit the cold air, as her best friend complained about their lack of action for what had to be the thousandth time that... hour. It had been two days since the group had met in the Davis Family Dojo and decided on a course of action. Doing nothing.

"It's not like there's much we can do Kris..." The small girl started in a soothing tone. "Even Anne doesn't know what... get your feet off my table." The two were in Ceilia's living room wrapped in at least five layers of insulated clothing and blankets, because even indoors the temperature could give a meagerly-dressed person hypothermia.

The two were flipping channels on the small TV in front of them and using mugs of hot chocolate as mini-heaters. Kristi had her chair reclined as far as it would go with her feet propped up on the table in front of her. She made a face at her smaller companion and reluctantly sat up.

For several minutes after that neither of them spoke. The only source of light came from the small television that no one was watching; the clouds outside made the sky so dark it was as if the sun had forgotten the little planet called Earth just two days before and no one was sure whether it was day or night.

"Uh, Cei'?" Kristi's voice rose above the sounds of a television program that neither of them was watching.

"Yes?"

"The chocolate's cold."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naotoki Yamanouchi was bored. He was also very hot and sweaty, but the important thing is that he was bored, and bad things tended to happen when Naotoki Yamanouchi got bored. Two days earlier their little 'team' had agreed to wait out whatever was happening; not that there were many other options. Right now he was regretting that decision, not that he had done any deciding or anything.

Running a hand through his messy green hair and fighting down a yawn Naotoki, better known as Sekhmet, started to make his way downstairs for a late night snack. Passing more doors than he could count, some of which vibrated with the snores of their occupants, and having to back-track once or twice, Sekhmet finally found the staircase and went down to the kitchen.

Pouring a bowl of cereal, he sat at the table and began to munch thoughtfully.

"Do you think they were right?" The green-haired half-blood nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of his teammate's voice. Kale was sitting right beside him staring out the window with a distance look on his face, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

"Would you please not do that, you know I don't deal well with surprises." Kale's blue eyes locked with his brown ones and Kale smiled, "Sorry 'bout that. Still, what do you think?"

Sekhmet laughed softly, "I try not to. That's Dais' job."

"Moron."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Silence stretched over the Davis Family Dojo, where hundreds came every week to learn Kendo and various martial art styles. Connected to the dojo was a modest sized house where the Davis twins, Sara and Katherine, lived with their mother, grandfather and little brother Matthew.

The silence remained unbroken as snow drifted down from the heavens to take its place. Nothing moved, it seemed as if the cold had frozen time as well as the ground and anything that happened to be on it. It was almost as if there was no one left.

"MOM!" Or not... "Kat stole my mittens!"

"I did not you little brat! Haven't you ever heard of due process? And who in their right mind would wear mittens, anyway?" Kat scowled at her little brother; she was innocent for crying out loud, for once that is. The boy had obviously lost them and was framing her; of course if anyone in their family was likely to steal something, it would be her. "Whatever kid, why don't you just look instead of pointing fingers?" with that said, the blue-haired seventeen year old stormed upstairs to the room she shared with her twin and fell face down in her bed.

A small giggle came from the other side of the room but Kat ignored it in favor of fuming at her pillow. She wasn't sure what the pillow had done to her but it was going to pay dearly.

Sara smiled as her sister continued to ignore her. "So where did you hide them?" She smiled again at Kat's glare before her expression became far more serious. "It's coming closer."

Kat raised her head out of her pillow and locked eyes with her twin, "yeah, I know. Think we can do anything about it, or are we just along for the ride?"

The blonde smiled grimly, "what do you think?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her breath turned to ice the second it left her blue lips. Why she had ever decided to venture out into the cold was beyond her. She was about two miles from her apartment, leaning on a fence overlooking a playground in Central Park. Snow was collecting on the unused swings and nothing looked like it had been used for days. It hadn't of course; at first the children had been thrilled to be able to play in the snow, or get out of school in her case, but now they would cry and beg the chilly white flakes to return to the sky as their tears froze to their cheeks.

Rosette was cold and surprisingly tired for it only being eleven fifty-six at night. Most of her friends would normally be asleep by now but it had gotten much harder for anyone to sleep at night, or at any other time.

A flake of snow landed between Rosette's eyes and she made a face, either it was getting colder or she had put on less layers than she thought she had. She laced her fingers in the metal links of the fence and sighing tiredly, closing her eyes as the air froze her breath into icicles that fell towards the snow below.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayura stood hesitantly in the upstairs hallway of Mia's mansion and stared nervously at the door in front of her. She knew that the only way to find out if the room's occupants were awake would be to knock but she was still nervous about waking them up.

Finally, stealing her nerves, the young looking girl decided that Kona at least was her cousin and he wouldn't mind, even if Kale did. Besides, this was important and she needed to talk to him. I few seconds after he knocked the door opened and a head covered in long messy auburn hair poked out into the hallway.

"Kayura?"

Grabbing his arm Kayura pulled the older man out into the hall and waited for him to finish yawning before starting her tale, "Did you hear it? That voice just a minute ago. Or was it just in my dream?"

"What voice?" Anubis questioned. Hearing voices was never a good thing, and for the ten them it was usually the late Ancient One telling them that something new was going to come and try to kill them.

Kayura began pacing in front of him with her brow furrowed. Then she just stopped and looked straight into his eyes, "I don't know. It's was a male's voice I think, I couldn't recognize it though. All he said was 'It is almost time.'"

That was when they heard the rain on the roof, as if the clouds had finally soaked up all they could hold and wanted an end to the unbearable heat. The few people in the house who were still awake opened their doors to go outside and enjoy the rain that surely meant their salvation.

Then their world was turned upside down.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rosette's watch ticked midnight as the icicles her breath had formed hit the ground and exploded in a wave of pure heat. It knocked the blue-haired warrior off her feet and she sunk onto her knees in the white powder below clutching the metal fence with all her might.

Her hands quickly uncoiled from the steaming metal as it began to glow red hot; her senses began coming back to her as the snow below her melted down into a boiling river and she quickly jumped in the air and summoned her dark blue subarmor.

The next few minutes were a complete blur for the girl, her brain barely had time to register the insane temperature change before the water below began soaring directly upward at her like rocket of scalding liquid. The heat engulfed her, searing right through her skin-tight armor and scorching her skin raw. Her scream was lost in the rush of the water as it submerged her in darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The rain poured down in sheets setting off the motion-detecting light on Mia's porch and illuminating the lake outside as it was refilled. Sekhmet and Kale ran to the front door and threw it open before feeling their souls being ripped out. The rain was suddenly a blizzard and the lake had completely frozen. The cold bit into their exposed skin at an unbearable degree, it felt like someone was taking red hot metal and pouring it over their bodies. It was as if the cold was attacking their souls, the hearts of their armors.

Screams filled their ears, though it took them a few seconds to realize that it was their voices that cried out. From up stairs similar screams could be heard and several were summoning their armors; an act the two ex-Dark Warlords were soon to follow. But that did little to keep out the 'burning' cold; it froze the soles of their feet to the ground below them and seeped through the joints of their subarmors to bite fiercely at their skin. The wall of white snow that had gone relatively ignored during the exchange suddenly seemed to shift its path and head right towards the two fallen warriors just like a tsunami of ice.

For a moment after the snow and ice had swept over them time stood still and white filled their vision. Then there was nothing but darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mia awoke with a start and all she could hear were the screams. They surround and threatened to engulf her. It was then that she noticed the cold which would have been pleasant if she hadn't been wearing shorts and a tank top. The cold nipped at her bare skin, but the screams were much more painful; she had the faint idea that her ear drums might be bleeding. Jumping out of bed, Mia winced as her feet hit the icy floorboards. She ran towards to door and threw it open, shivering as a blast of even colder air assaulted her. Then she saw the source of the screams.

The vast majority of her male residents, all in their subarmors, were all in various defensive positions and seemed to be in a great deal of pain. They all had one other thing in common, they were all glowing. Mia looked around quickly to see glowing Ronins and Warlords, collapsing left and right, and Kayura who was holding up Anubis and looked more than a little panicked. She locked eyes with the younger woman and suddenly, everything stopped. The temperature seemed to regulate itself and the screaming stopped; the boys all went completely limp and for a second Mia was afraid they were dead. Then, very slowly, she noticed their chests begin to rise and fall.

Mia let out the breath she hadn't noticed she was holding and glanced back at Kayura, whose eyes were still extremely wide. For a second the Professor of Mythology was confused, then, taking a second look at the boys, she understood. It was very faint, but they were still glowing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Interesting. May I ask what the purpose of _that_ was?" Akuni shivered slightly as a leftover bit of cold air made itself known. She and her sister sat on the edge of the roof of the Koji Mansion, one of the few places not illuminated by Mia's porch lights. On the ground, almost directly below them, were two unconscious, slightly-glowing Warlords.

"You mean you haven't figured it out yet?" Akuichi laughed as her baby sister shot her a look that could kill. "Fine. They're here..."

"Who's here?"

Akuichi smiled again at her sister's naivety, "The other source, of course. Those stupid little girls." Her smile became more sinister as she thought over her lord's plan.

"Oh." It was silent for a moment as Akuni ran over her thoughts carefully, "Ummm... Sorry for asking but, where are they?" Akuichi's smile fell instantly.

"Uh... Lord Reikoku said they were sleeping in the places where their armors would gain the most power, but he didn't say much more than that." She frowned, "Actually... He did said that their doubles would be drawn to them."

Akuni stood and glanced at the warriors on the ground, "Then I say we keep an eye on them. We'll let them do the work, and then we'll snatch the power away from them." Akuichi smirked up at her sister, "My thoughts exactly."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**BETA-READER NEEDED!** Again, seeing as no one answered my last plea for assistance. You can tell too. All you need is a good understanding of Ronin Warriors and good grammar and spelling skills.

**Saceria**: And the bad guy finally has a name...

**Soffia**: It's sorta obvious where KB is taking this at the moment but it will get better, right KB?

**KB**: OF course it will... I hope.

**KB**: There is a method to my madness... sorta.

**Saceria**: What are you blabbering about now?

**KB**: The older female Warlords, remind you of anyone?

**Soffia**: The outer Senshi...

**Saceria**: -Gives Soffia really weird look- KB doesn't own Sailor Moon either

**Soffia**: What? She asked...

**KB**: And you hit it on the nose! Anne, Selen and Danni had two models each, their respective Warlord and the Outer Senshi.

**Saceria**: Why...?

**KB**: Anubis has always reminded me of a male Setsuna, so I made Selen sorta like Michiru and Danni sorta like Haruka. Only not together.

**Saceria**: ...ummm... Whatever. R and R please. Or not, KB cares not me.

**KB**: Oh and two of the female armor names came were borrowed, with permission, from "The Road Goes Ever Onward" by Jessica Wolfe. A very good fic.

**Soffia**: Oh and, in case you haven't figured it out KB's sorta piecing together information from both the English and Japanese versions of Ronin Warriors/Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. Please bear with us.

**Saceria**: The "Haven't you ever heard of due process?" thing is taken from Spiral, which KB also doesn't own.

Review Answers

_**MorganRay**: I'm slowly working up to everything you mentioned. I will completely describe how Anubis came back to life, or at least I was planning on it, when Anne comes back into the story. I'm also planning on going much more in-depth on the lady warlords, seeing as Danni and Selen are my favorite oc's I'm planning on each of the lady warlord, excluding Anne-including Kat, to have their own personality; they are **completely** different from their counterparts. And it is beginning to have a plot, it's just hard to find right now if you don't know what you're looking for. I promise to make it more clear as the story progresses._


End file.
